Devolução
by Watashinomori
Summary: Aquele brinquedo esquecido no fundo do seu malão deve voltar ao seu dono de direito. Continuação de Baile. :YaoiSlash:SiriusxRemus:


**Devolução**

**Disclaimer: **Ah... sou a feliz proprietária de tooooooooooooooodoooooooooooooooos os direitos de HP, e estou aqui, escrevendo fic de graça só pra desviar vocês do rumo certo da história... vão acreditando...

**Aviso: **SLASH, YAOI, SHOUNEN AI, MANxMAN... e por aí vai… acho que você entendeu... Só num mande críticas sobre isso... porque senão eu me irrito de verdade, tendeu?

**Summary:** Aquele brinquedo esquecido no fundo do seu malão deve voltar ao seu dono de direito. Continuação de Baile.

**Shipper:** Sirius e Remus

**N/A: **TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eu prometi e cumpri... tá aqui a continuação de Baile... Nosso amado Sirius e o brinquedinho pra devolver a Lupin! E podem pensar nos vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaários sentidos da frase... huhu

----

A neve caía suave do outro lado da janela. Remus John Lupin admirava a paisagem fornecida pela natureza, sequer escutou Sirius entrando esbaforido no dormitório. O rapaz moreno correu de um lado para o outro e por fim se largou na cama sussurrando algo do tipo 'como pude perdê-lo'. O loiro riu suavemente assustando o amigo.

-Se não fosse tão desmiolado e irresponsável provavelmente não teria perdido o que quer que fosse – e sentou ao seu lado acariciando seus cabelos longos e negros.

Black jogou-se no colo do amigo aproveitando do cafuné. Ronronou baixinho e abraçou a cintura do loiro. Ele ainda possuía essa mesma mania de quando tinha sete anos, de dar carinho a qualquer pessoa, ou talvez fosse só a ele, afinal, só o vira uma vez quando tinha sete anos e Remus não lembrava de nada para poder perguntar. Suspirou deprimido.

Ele e James fizeram de tudo para aplacar a dor da licantropia de Remus, o amigo achava que era um ato desmedido. Mas na verdade era um meio de diminuir a culpa que sentiam por não terem o protegido melhor naquele baile. Sentiam necessidade de protegê-lo agora, de não deixar que nada o atingisse.

-Não gosto de ver você assim, Sirius. Ficar deprimido não combina com você.

-Me dá um beijinho que eu melhoro – resmungou manhoso vendo satisfeito o rostinho angelical do amigo corar.

-Si... Sirius, por Merlin, não.

-Você não quer, ou não pode? – sorriu malicioso. Remus levantou e saiu praticamente correndo.

Não era exatamente o que tinha em mente, mas era bom de qualquer forma. Havia perdido, pela quarta ou quinta vez no ano, o boneco do apanhador que dera para Remus há oito anos. Queria devolver, só não sabia como.

'Oi, lembra do dia que você foi mordido num baile na minha casa e eu te dei o boneco? Tó de volta pra você'. Não, isso sequer era uma opção. Lupin acreditava que o lobisomem que o mordera era um desafortunado, como ele. Não seria Black que quebraria essa ilusão doce e infantil dele. Não acabaria com a inocência do amigo.

_Inocência que cada dia que passa você quer tomar._ Maldita vozinha interior. Odiava ela. Sempre lembrando o quanto desejava Remus. _Desde que acordou a princesinha adormecida._ Peguei você vozinha, antes disso, desde que ele me mandou soltar Alohomora na porta!

Mas provavelmente nunca teria Remus. Ele era um garoto doce, daqueles que sonham com um futuro estável, com muitos filhinhos e uma casinha de cerca branca, embora Black nunca tenha entendido o porquê da cerca branca. Mas ele era Sirius Black, um cara, filho de bruxos das trevas, rebelde, completamente insano. Era trazer mais incerteza para a vida do amigo. Fora o grande agravante de Lupin ser lobisomem, e lobisomens possuírem apenas um parceiro pro resto da vida. Provavelmente a parceira de Remus seria linda, doce, meiga, inteligente. Ele só permitiria que alguma garota se aproximasse do seu lobinho se ela fosse merecedora. Remus já sofrera demais nessa vida.

Suspirando ele se ergueu da cama. Era hora de parar de divagar e procurar o bonequinho. Agachou-se diante da cama e tateou o chão, depois procurou embaixo da cama de James, correu para o próprio armário e tirou tudo de dentro. Na mochila, na fronha, nos cantos do quarto e em vários outros lugares. Quando deitou exausto e puxou a cortinha viu o bonequinho ali. Sorrindo o puxou para si e ficou brincando com ele. Como quando era criança.

"É tão legal. Eu nunca tive nada assim. Na verdade tudo que tenho é um bonequinho de madeira que meu pai fez" soou a vozinha do Remus de sete anos. Sirius suspirou.

_-Hey, cara, você não vai convidar a Tiphany para sair não? Ela tá mó caidona em você._

_-Não sei – lançou um olhar sonhador para Remus que comia uma torrada e explicava para Peter algo sobre a aula do dia anterior. – Ela não me parece muito atraente._

_-Ah, lógico! Claro! Eu que esqueci. Você só se atrai por loiros, baixos, meigos, inteligentes e que adoram viver agarrados aos melhores amigos, que sempre usa umas vestes surradas bonitinhas e, lógico, que você beijou quando tinha sete anos. Não é nem um pouco específico – e riu. Sirius se empertigou na cadeira._

_-Quer calar a boca? Tá, eu admito. Mas fica calado, ou esse alguém escuta e eu me ferro._

_-Ok, ok não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas bem que vocês ficam fofinhos juntos. Pobre Tiphany._

Bateu a cabeça contra a cabeceira. Burro, burro. Porque se apaixonar logo pelo lobisomem impossível. Sequer saíra com ninguém nesses últimos oito anos. Não que antes dele houvesse saído, mas dessa vez foi por um motivo maior que a infância. Foi por amar Remus. Mas lógico que ele não deixava ninguém saber que ele nunca dera um beijo de verdade, exceto por aquele em Remus.

-AH O QUE EU NÃO DAVA PARA QUE VOCÊ LEMBRASSE! – e jogou o boneco com força na cama, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

-Quem lembrasse do quê, Sirius? – soou uma voz límpida pegando o bonequinho e sentando ao seu lado.

-Re... Remus? O que... o que faz... aqui?

-Você fica tão fofo gaguejando – riu baixinho da própria piada. – Nem dá para imaginar você gaguejando.

-Por que não? Eu só fui pego de surpresa – passou um braço em torno da cintura de Lupin. – Vem cá minha fonte de carinho criada para suprir toda a falta de carinho que eu tive na infância. Quero um cafuné porque eu tô deprimido – disse manhoso, largando-se no colo de Remus que corou furiosamente.

-Que brinquedo é esse? Tenho a sensação que já o vi antes.

-Gostou?

-Sim – disse brincando suavemente com ele.

-Pode ficar. Ia me livrar dele mesmo – mentiu descaradamente pela segunda sobre o mesmo brinquedo para a mesma pessoa.

Remus o olhou desconfiado, mas ainda assim o pôs no bolso da veste, então se recostou no travesseiro e ficou acariciando a cabeça cabeluda de Sirius, cujos cabelos alcançavam o meio das costas agora.

-Você já beijou alguém, Remus? – Sirius perguntou calmo, quase adormecido.

-Não, nunca. E você? Quantas foram? Quinhentas? Mil?

-Zero – disse sincero, sorrindo diante da surpresa de Lupin. – Mas já beijei um garoto. Só um.

-Jura? – ele pareceu mais interessado do que deveria. Sentou e arrastou Black pra sentar também, abraçou-o pela cintura, como fez uma vez quando criança.

-Sim, mas foi há muito tempo. Ambos tínhamos sete anos.

-Só? Sirius você está mentindo. Duvido que você só tenha beijado um garotinho aos sete anos. Você é conhecido como o maior tarado da Grifinória. Ou melhor, de Hogwarts.

-Então cite uma única garota com quem eu já fiquei. Interrogue cada residente deste castelo, ninguém lhe dirá que recebeu um beijo meu. Sabe por que, Lupinzinho? Porque a minha vida toda eu só pensei nesse garoto. Eu tenho essa fama graças a James, que pedi para espalhar o boato.

-Mas... você não se sente... hm... atraído por mais ninguém?

-Não, só o meu garoto. Sei que parece um amor infantil e tolo, mas eu o amo, e sempre vou amar... Remus que foi? – sentiu as mãos suaves de Lupin desprenderem de sua cintura e o outro rapaz se amuar ao seu lado.

-Como foi? – perguntou com a voz baixa, mas os olhos estavam realmente curiosos. Sirius sorriu. Narraria para seu amado a noite que o conhecera. Era triste, mas ele se lembraria, com certeza. Era tudo que queria. _Então ele te odiará mais, idiota._

-Era noite de lua cheia, eu lembro. Minha mãe tinha feito um baile e meu pai organizado a atração especial para a festa dos mais malvados. Eu e James tínhamos trancado Regulus num armário, se não me engano. Andromeda nos pegou e acabou com nossa diversão. Então fomos para meu quarto pensar em algo, mas ele estava trancado! – pausa dramática. Olhou para os olhos âmbares de Remus. Ele estava pregado a cada palavra, havia prendido a respiração e Sirius sentira necessidade de beijar aqueles lábios contraídos mais uma vez. Acariciou o rosto dele e sorriu, aproximando os corpos. – Então depois de muito esforço eu e James abrimos a porta. E eu encontrei deitado no chão do meu quarto o garotinho mais meigo que eu já tinha visto – acariciou o rosto de Remus novamente. – Parecia tão frágil. E aparentemente era claustrofóbico. Porque vivia pedindo para eu abrir a porta rápido.

-Eu também sou claustrofóbico – disse numa tentativa de chamar atenção. Não gostava de Sirius tão admirado com um garoto, um outro garoto. Era bastante ciumento, mas Sirius não notou.

-Eu sei, Moony, eu sei. Bem, eu consolei ele e nós três ficamos brincando boa parte da noite. Então meu pai nada delicado levou ele e mandou que eu e James ficássemos em nosso quarto. Obediente como somos o seguimos escondidos – Remus riu baixinho e Sirius apertou mais o abraço. Era tão bom senti-lo tão perto. – Foi então que vimos. Meu pai o entregou para ser mordido por um lobisomem. Corremos de lá e voltamos no dia seguinte. Ele estava dormindo e não acordava, James disse de umas histórias trouxas e eu o beijei. Ele acordou. Na hora eu pensei que fosse o beijo, mas analisando melhor talvez tenha sido apenas coincidência. Remus? Que houve? – o loiro levantou e correu até a porta. Chorava copiosamente.

-Como ele era, Sirius? Como o garoto dos seus sonhos era? Porque provavelmente eu sequer devo chegar aos pés dele – virou e saiu.

Sirius largou-se na cama rindo. Não tinha escolha além de rir. Era muito engraçado. Remus com ciúmes dele mesmo. Achou melhor correr atrás dele. Se bem entendera ele meio que se declarara. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e desceu as escadas silenciosamente.

-AH JAMES NÃO DÁ! – ouviu seu lobinho gritando lá embaixo. – Ele já gosta de alguém. Eu não tenho chances. SOU BURRO... BURRO!

-Remus, calma, que tal contar o que houve? – desde quando James era cupido? Tinha primeira vez para tudo.

-Ele falou. Do tal garotinho de quando tinha sete anos. E como gosta dele até hoje. Que foi?

-Essa história ele leu num livro, não acredito que você caiu, Moony. Logo você, tão inteligente – mentiu.

-História?

-Moony, você é doce e romântico, ele contou essa história para cativar você. Ele gosta de você, ele já me disse.

-TRAIDOR DO SANGUE, MALDITO AMANTE DE SANGUE-RUIM – Sirius imitou a mão e pulou em cima do amigo e começou a socar seu ombro. – É assim que você guarda segredo, né? Toma isso, e isso!

Remus riu baixinho.

-Você quem estava estragando tudo!

-Por que contou que eu gosto do Remus pra ele e não o contrário?

-Porque Remus está me ajudando com Lily e não o contrário – falou orgulhoso recebendo mais soco. – Agora licença que vocês vão se acertar e eu já fui vela sua por tempo demais – Sirius sabia do que ele se referia.

James saiu andando pela sala comunal até o retrato da mulher gorda, mandou um beijo e saiu. Black suspirou e se largou num sofá olhando o lobisomem. O chamou com a mão. Lupin caminhou devagar e sentou ao lado dele.

-Sirius, eu...

-Então o Lobo Mau tava de olha num cordeirinho indefeso, né? Oh, pobre de mim – e riu.

-Não houve garotinho nenhum?

-De certa forma não.

-'De certa forma'? Como assim, Sirius? Houve ou não?

-Era um livro sobre uma história real – mentiu o abraçando.

-Mas...

-A única pessoa por quem eu estou apaixonado desde que me entendo por gente é você. E não é mentira que eu não beijei ninguém.

-Não?

Sirius sorriu malicioso e aproximou os rostos. Havia esperado tanto por aquele momento que não conseguia mais se segurar. Passou a mão em volta da cintura do rapaz e juntou os lábios, num toque infantil como há oito anos. Era incrível, o gosto ainda era como se lembrava, doce, maravilhoso. As mesmas sensações incríveis. Puxou ele um pouco mais para perto, que com a nova proximidade entreabriu os lábios surpreso. Black aproveitou-se disso e deixou sua língua deslizar dentro da boca do loiro, tocando sua língua sem pudor. Remus soltou um gemido baixo, quase inaudível, mas ele ouviu e isso o estimulou. Sirius o deitou no sofá o acariciando suavemente.

-Meu Moony! Eu amo tanto você. Mas agora, respondendo sua pergunta, sim, é mentira. Porque eu beijei você.

**N/A: **Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaa Ficou pequena e eu não gostei muito... buaaaaaah... mas é de coração, espero que gostem. Provavelmente esperavam mais... e eu também. Mas só consegui isso. É que eu não sei escrever fluff... sorry! Às pessoas que leram Baile e esperaram tanto essa espero que não fiquem desapontadas... Mas buaaaaaaaaaaaah... eu fiquei com preguiça de deletar e reescrever uma melhor, sorry msm! Kissus pra vocês e até outra one shot ou outro cap. de Darkness...


End file.
